Large amounts and various types of oilfield data are typically required for drilling a wellbore into a hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation, running the wellbore completion, stimulating the formation, and producing and recording daily rates and cumulative volumes of hydrocarbons via the wellbore. Unfortunately, gathering the required data can be time consuming requiring days or even weeks in some cases. Hence, a significant increase in speed for providing quality oilfield data to users for decision making and thus improving workflow would be well received in the drilling and production industries.